


After The Beep

by NikkiNicoleP



Series: Phantom Phonecalls [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fredashi, Gen, M/M, THIS SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA AT THE TIME, trying a new format of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiNicoleP/pseuds/NikkiNicoleP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voicemail is a great way to keep contact if someone can't pick up right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fred's Calls

_Hey! Tadashi Hamada here... I'm probably just busy so uh... leave a message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you soon, okay?_  
  
__***beep***  
  
Hey, it's Fred! just making sure I got your new number right. See you tonight dude.  
  
*** _beep_ ***  
  
So uh... hey, looking over each other's midterm essays sounded like a good idea but uh...  _dude._ Our majors. Not compatible, man. I don't understand a word of this and I understand a  _lot_  of words.  
  
Maybe we should uh... go over this together.  
  
See you later.  
  
***** __ **beep***  
  
Hey dude - I just left the game and there's a light on at your workstation, you better not be working overnight again - that's like four nights in a row. That's a lot of getting punched in the face by a robot and not sleeping it off, dude.  
  
If you're actually in there I'm telling.   
  
***** __ **beep***  
  
HAHAHAHA Cass  _grounded_ you? Didn't tell her the 'sleep over because I was working late' didn't include sleeping huh? I bet you never got grounded in your  _life_! Lemme know how the criminal side is treating you, my man.  
  
***** __ **beep***  
  
I dunno what I believe less, that you've been grounded seventeen times or that you kept track. You're a nerd, dude.  
  
*** _beep_ ***  
  
I am not, you are.  
  
**_*beep*_  
**   
S-so, uh. Hey. I'll be over to help with Hiro's stuff - I mean I guess I'm just... just good for moral support, you guys are the geniuses... but... hey, can we talk after? I'm... I... you... I mean I... I just need to talk to you okay dude? Okay.  
  
***** __ **beep***  
  
Uh h-hey, haha... so uh... coffee last night was... great and all but um... we uh... we didn't agree on a time for a date. Is seven okay? Seven's good. I'll uh... I'll see you then.  
  
**_*_** __ **beep***  
  
Hey! Thanks again for rescuing me... not the first time I got locked out of the car, heh. You're still wrong though, vampire Jubilee is  _awesome_. Anyway there's some kind of little fair at the pier tomorrow, wanna... y'know, make it a date?  
  
Say, you know... I could get used to that.  
  
*** _beep*_**  
  
Hey dude! Sorry again about the bay thing - good thing we left our phones in the car huh? Hehe... anyway, um... that coffeeshop we went to the first night... wanna stop by before the expo? I know it's a few days off but... we should be all done with Hiro's stuff and, yanno, we can chill a little.   
  
But hey something before then's good too! Let me know.  
  
**_*beep*_**  
  
Running late but I'll be there to help get stuff to SFIT soon! Also I was thinking, maybe go out to dinner with everyone when we tell them tomorrow? We can celebrate Hiro getting in - because he's gonna, no question there dude - and... y'know, us, telling everyone, and all.  
  
Might be fun. Anyway be there soon.  
  
*** _beep*_**  
  
Dude what's going on? We heard sirens but we can't get back through. Call one of us okay?  
  
*** _beep*_**  
  
Come on man pick up, where are you?  
  
_***beep***_  
  
I'm not kidding dude. Pick up your goddamn phone.  
  
_***beep***_  
  
T... Tadashi... please...  _please...._ I can't... please....  
  
_***beep***_  
  
_...._  
  
_***beep***_  
  
_...._  
  
_***beep***_  
  
_...._  
  
_***beep***_  
  
Is uh... is it... weird... to keep calling just to hear you?  
  
__***beep***  
  
....I mean uh... I hope you don't think it's weird... god what am I even saying here dude?  
  
_***beep***_  
  
I guess I'm sorta hoping you'll pick up and it won't be real. It doesn't feel real, man....  
  
Nothing does. Feels real I mean. Is that weird?   
  
Maybe weird's okay I mean I remember... I remember you said I was weird but... I dunno... the way you said it it... it felt like weird was  _great_  I mean you might as well have called me awesome or whatever cuz that's how the way you said it made me feel I mean... heh, you remember that?  
  
That's a weird question. Sorry. I'm sorry.  
  
I wish I'd made you send me that picture you took of us that day.  
  
__***beep***  
  
Still kinda waiting for you to pick up or call back or... or something. Haha... how dumb is that....  
  
I miss you.  
  
I'm worried about Hiro. I'm trying to be... me... for everyone but it's not good enough it's not, not for him and maybe not anyone even me but I... and I don't know what to do and... and...  
  
I wish... I don't... I dunno.  
  
_***beep***_  
  
Dude.  _Dude._  You're not gonna believe this.   
  
Okay look we ended up in the bay - but it wasn't my fault this time! Good thing I keep forgetting my phone though - Hiro's out of his room and Baymax called us - hey I didn't know he had our numbers I mean 911 makes sense but when did you do that? - and he was at the docks and  _dude_.  _Supervillain._  
  
Hiro was out trying to deal with him with just Baymax. Just like you running off by yourself to get him from botfights. You're a bad influence, dude.  
  
We're all with him now. And we're gonna... that guy, we're gonna make sure he doesn't... doesn't hurt anybody else...   
  
We're gonna... y'know this is.. we're gonna be superheroes and it's everything I wanted but not like this. Not because of... we're gonna make sure what... what h-happened to you doesn't... that he can't....  
  
I'll look after Hiro for you. Okay? While we do this.  
  
_***beep***_  
  
Oh man oh dude I suck at looking after Hiro  _don't worry he's okay_  I just....  
  
Did... hey. Did you know about... about Callaghan? What he... Hiro said you... and Callaghan... Hiro was pissed and it almost went bad it almost went real bad but Honey saved our butts and we got back to Hiro later. I... I think it's okay I just....  
  
Hey. Baymax is incredible. Just like you. Just... he is.  
  
_***beep***_  
  
We did it.  
  
Baymax is gone.  
  
I'll... I'll call later it's just right now....  
  
This time... I'll do better looking after Hiro this time. I promise.  
  
_***beep***_  
  
So uh hey... Hiro's doing great. He's at school... just like it shoulda been, except....  
  
I still like just hearing you... I told Hiro about it and I kinda think he might be doing it now too but I guess you knew that huh.  
  
Maybe that's a weird thing to say but you know what I'm gonna keep thinking that way.  
  
You know it's... there's one thing... Hiro's taking over your workstation and that's great but I think... I mean I noticed... this was... this was a thing back when we found out about Callaghan but Hiro... man, Hiro's so scared of not being like you and I don't know how to make him understand how great he is being  _him_.   
  
You were good at stuff like that and I probably suck but I'll try for you, okay? And for him.  
  
Hey.  
  
I love you.  
  
_***beep***_  
  
Baymax is back.  
  
Did you... is he... I mean... did you mean him to be able to do that? Dude I... Baymax is so incredible, just like you guys, I don't....  
  
Y'know what, Baymax is Baymax.   
  
But it's still... wow.  
  
We're gonna keep up the superhero thing now though and like... reporters and stuff gave us a name. Big Hero Six... should be seven but it's... it's....  
  
It's kinda like there's still seven of us and I don't even care if that's weird to say man, it's... it's just how it is.  
  
Gogo said Big Hero Six is a weird name so I showed her that X-Men run you liked - you know, where it's all ladies but they're still X-Men? - and she said that's just dumb, can you believe that? Shows what she knows.  
  
Hey, remember when we argued about whether vampire Jubilee was silly or awesome? You were right, it's silly.  
  
But it's still awesome.  
  
Just like us, right?  
  
__***beep***  
  
So... uh... I found all your texts from before the fire and I...   
  
...  
  
...I couldn't... really... I couldn't tell them without you, about us... until today. And you know what?  
  
They've been great - of course they have! - and Hiro had it. The picture you took I mean. I mean he didn't know it was there or that we were going out - Honey says she knew we liked each other and I think Gogo knew more than she said, I mean the way she looked at me sometimes or just kinda... put her hand on my shoulder and that's pretty much a great big hug and a kiss on the cheek from her, and maybe Cass too cuz she knows everything probably - Wasabi was oblivious though so much for his details...  
  
Wait, what was I talking about?  
  
Oh! Yeah. The picture. You had it saved at home all this time huh? And all kinds of others... man Hiro breaking into those it's like... it's a lost treasure... it really is....  
  
Still looking out for us huh? Number seven.  
  
It's one of the things I love about you aside from... everything.  
  
Anyway I've got it now. Thanks Tadashi.  
  
***beep***  
  
So, uh... Cass' phone contract is up and she can't keep running this line so... I guess this is it.  
  
Kinda got used to this.  
  
But y'know, it's fine. I know some of the others do letters so I'll still keep up, okay?  
  
Love you, dude.  
  
Bye.


	2. Hiro's Calls

_Hey! Tadashi Hamada here... I'm probably just busy so uh... leave a message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you soon, okay?_

**_*beep*_ **

Hey nerd, you forgot to put our new numbers in your phone! I _should_ keep it to myself but lucky for you I feel generous.

_***beep*** _

Aunt Cass wants to know if you're coming home for dinner tonight. She lost her phone again, I think Mochi ate it or something.

It's been like three days, what's so interesting at your stupid Nerd School?

**_*beep*_ **

Hey hey where did you go? Look the second skin control on the microbots was a bust but I have another idea so get back here okay?

_***beep*** _

The expo is today where are you? I mean I know I said I was done but I wanna do one more test and tweak but I need you here, okay? We gotta double check everything and then get ready to move and, I don't know, do you think I should add gloves to the control ensemble? I mean the transmitter works great but--ow! Gogo--!

_***beep*** _

....

_***beep*** _

How could you--why did you-- _why_

_***beep*** _

S-so, uh. Hey. It's uh... been awhile.

I'm... I'm at school now. They let me register late because of the fire and... stuff.

It's just... it's nice here, I have the same area you built Baymax in and it's just....

 _Why aren't you here_?

**_*beep*_ **

I'm mad, okay? For awhile it was just... I didn't really... feel much and then then it was... and I'm sad and all that mushy Lion King stuff but _I'm so mad at you_ I mean it's... I don't know, I just....

Callaghan never needed you but _I did_ , I do, didn't that _matter_?

Doesn't it?

I'm mad, _I'm so mad_ , but I miss you I want you _here_ and you _left_ , you didn't have to....

I don't know if I'd hug you or punch your stupid face but I would want some goddamn answers from you _because I want to know why_!

_***beep*** _

I'm sorry. But I'm not taking it back.

I'm sorry I yelled but I'm not sorry I'm mad.

So there.

I want to punch you and I want you to make your weird angry face and stomp off to tell Aunt Cass I said GD and I want... I want....

Ugh I _hate_ this and I hate you for not _being_ here and I hate myself for saying that I hate this I hate it I

_***beep*** _

No, no, I'm sorry, I don't hate you, I just suck and so do you.

_***beep*** _

I'm not like you and I don't know how to be without you and that scares me, okay?

**_*beep*_ **

Okay, long story, but you don't have any right getting mad at me.

So I kinda made Baymax into a fighting robot and we did a superhero thing. I don't know if Fred told you. He said he was calling you.

We're both weirdoes we're like as superstitious as Aunt Cass or something I don't know.

Anyway I, uh, lost Baymax. He saved me. Long story.

But today I got really settled in at the lab and I found a chip. I don't know how he knew to do that but I blame you.

Professor Ishiguro helped me find your old notes. She said she really shouldn't but I'm pretty persuasive.

So I'm rebuilding. Couple days maybe.

And I'm upgrading him for more... stuff.

I know it's not what you had in mind for Baymax helping people, but... we're gonna help a lot of people just like you wanted.

Just like _I_ want. My way.

There's not gonna be more people like... like m--more people left behind when they don't have to be.

We'll make sure.

_***beep*** _

Sometimes I wonder what you put into coding Baymax.

Sometimes he seems a little like... well... like... I don't know, like not strictly limited to, you know, medical stuff or even karate stuff.

He loves butterflies.

I don't remember if you liked them. I remember you were mainly annoyed when I had that butterfly kit and accidentally let them loose while you were trying to study.

I'm getting Baymax one. A butterfly kit I mean.

I wonder what else he'll he likes?

I wish you were here to see it.

_***beep*** _

Hey nerd, Fred spilled the beans! Just who do you think you are hiding a boyfriend from me anyway?

I like the idea. I like it a lot.

I just... I remember how you two were and--

Hey. Just what were you doing when you two were off in a corner by yourself during the pizza party? And when you came home so late those times? Oh man I bet I'd be able to find _so much_ to rag you two on I--

Oh. Huh. Guess that's why you were waiting to drop the bomb.

It'd be pretty awkward if it didn't work and I kept at it.

I'm a pain in the ass huh?

But hey. I found that picture you and him took on the hard drive. And a whole lot more stashed there.

I wish....

Never mind.

_***beep*** _

So. Uh. I got into a huge fight with Aunt Cass today.

It was--look, I know I'm wrong. She can't keep the phone line open forever and we're getting a new better contract blah blah blah, I just....

You know, I can find another way. Maybe I'll record with Baymax. He says this has been good for me.

Anyway I... I'm still mad sometimes, I'm still scared, but you know? I'm... I'm pretty okay lately.

I still miss you, but... that's not gonna change.

Look, I'll apologize to Aunt Cass.

I love you.

Bye, Tadashi.


	3. Cass' Calls

_Hey! Tadashi Hamada here... I'm probably just busy so uh... leave a message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you soon, okay?_  
  
 ** _*beep*_**  
  
Hi sweetie, just making sure we've all got each other's numbers set. See you later.  
  
 _ ***beep***_  
  
Tadashi Hamada just what do you think you're doing? You told me you were sleeping over at the school, not that you were pulling all-nighters!  _Multiple_  all-nighters!  _In a row_! Buster I've been lenient about this whole working-through thing but you just wait until I get over there!  
  
 _ ***beep***_  
  
Did you find Hiro yet? Look - you two  _know_  it's beat poetry night, I could really use a hand.  
  
 _ ***beep***_  
  
You know, I was hoping when  _the police_  called it was a mistake, and here you are  _still_  not answering the phone. By the time you get this message you will both be  _dead_.  
  
 _ ***beep***_  
  
Showcase in a few hours!I don't know how you got him on this, but... I'm proud of you. Proud of both of you! Special dinner tonight, okay? No running off with your friends. In fact, bring them! We'll make it a party!  
  
 _ ***beep***_  
  
Tadashi where are you?  
  
Hiro's not picking up either and we can't get through, it's....  
  
Tadashi pick up. Please.  
  
 _ ***beep***_  
  
 _I mean it buster._ If you're not picking up you'd better be on an ambulance or else--hang on Hiro's calling, at least  _one_  of you has some responsibility....  
  
 ** _*beep*_**  
  
Tadashi baby no I didn't mean... I... I  _didn't_....  
  
 _ ***beep***_  
  
Do you remember those stories your mom used to love? Goblins and fairies and... and ghosts....  
  
You know, she's the whole reason I got into horror movies.  
  
Some of me always believed her, even now, so when she and your dad... I just.... waited, but....  
  
I'll wait. I can wait.  
  
 _ ***beep***_  
  
I don't know what to do about Hiro, he... it's like...   
  
He's here. But he's not.  
  
What do I do? I can't... nothing is....  
  
He's just not... ugh, I don't know, I just...  
  
We miss you.  
  
 _ ***beep***_  
  
Great news! Hiro just left to register!  
  
You know, I... that special dinner, it can be tonight now, right?  
  
Maybe... maybe things are picking up again.  
 **  
 _*beep*_**  
  
Hey Tadashi. You know... Hiro's been spending a lot of time with your friends lately.  
  
I think they're really good for him! He's got a lot of his energy back, even asked for fast food.  
  
Little ingrate, I'd made him a full bento, with these cute little onigiri faces he likes but nooo, hamburgers.  
  
At least he's not just 'whatevering' everything to get me to leave him alone, I just... he's more... himself.  
  
Maybe not all the way there, I hear him at night sometimes, I... but still.   
  
 _ ***beep***_  
  
I--I just--Hiro--Callaghan--  
  
 _Where do I even start._  
  
Okay. No. You know what?  _Screw_  Callaghan. I swear if I'd gotten my hands on him--  
  
Hiro though I... I can't believe this, I....  
  
 _Who does that kid think he's fooling?_  
  
You know, I... you know... I don't even know how to start approaching this, I mean the... the botfighting was one thing but I....  
  
 _ ***beep***_  
  
You know what? I'm gonna let him have this. All of them. It feels like...   
  
Like it really helps.  
  
I told Hiro he could come to me if he needed to talk about anything and he gave me this blank look so... I do think he thinks I'm fooled.  
  
Dense kid.  
  
But I'm so proud of him.  
  
And... Tadashi, listen.  
  
In spite of... of everything, I'm... I'm so proud of you for trying, that night.   
  
You're so good, and I... I miss you,  _so_  much. But I'm proud of you.  
  
I love you, sweetie.  
  
 _ ***beep***_  
  
Hiro brought Baymax home today.  
  
Look, I... I know this probably wasn't what you had in mind for Baymax helping people, but he does help.  
  
Both of us.  
  
I wish I could find a way to... I don't know, spread it around, what he can do, but....  
  
He's amazing.  
 **  
 _*beep*_**  
  
Okay, now that Fred's come clean I can ask who  _you_  thought you were fooling.  
  
It's really... I... I don't know, you two just... fit so well together.  
  
And I... I can... Fred says you two were going to break the news the day after and... well....  
  
With that picture Hiro found I can imagine it, and it's just....  
  
I'm sorry, baby.   
  
But, you know - I'm glad you had that.  
  
 _ ***beep***_  
  
Alistair Krei wants to fund Baymax.   
  
More Baymax, I mean.  
  
He's helping Hiro too. I almost feel bad about him knowing I know what Hiro thinks I  _don't_  know, and trying to work around that....  
  
Almost.  
  
I... really think you'd be happy with this though... we keep the rights, and your robots... just like you wanted, they'll be such a help, and...  
  
Oh! I also met Abigail Callaghan today.  
  
I'm going to keep an eye on her.   
  
And Hiro, and....  
  
Don't worry. We'll take care of everything.  
  
 _ ***beep***_  
  
Our contract's up.  
  
Hiro's furious.  
  
I... these calls, they've... really helped, and he's been doing it too.  
  
I really am sorry, but... you know, there's other ways to keep contact.   
  
We'll make sure you're in the loop, baby.  
  
Hiro's back, I guess he's... angried himself out. I'm going to make those wings he likes, and we'll....  
  
We'll keep you posted.  
  
Love you, baby.  
  
Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for the voicemails used to establish contact... but it may NOT be it for the messages to Tadashi before making contact.
> 
> So - After The Beep may continue with the IMs and letters Tadashi received from his other friends. (And as a side note, this series will be updated on Saturdays from here on out!)


End file.
